


Unexpected Alterations

by LocalSarcasm



Series: It came from tumblr [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Death & Rebirth, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Turning, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for my tumblr blog with an Adam x reader pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written about Adam, so I was curious to see what would happen if I tried to write about him. Since Adam is a bit of a mysterious character, and doesn't reveal that much about himself or about his habits/customs in the movie, I am taking a bit of artistic licence with his character.

”Are you sure of this. I won’t hold it against you if you change your mind.” Adam asked as the two of you stood in front of the door to his old and worn out house. His gloved hands held yours in a sturdy embrace, keenly waiting for your answer.

“I’m sure.” you replied without hesitation, nodding eagerly at the invitation to spend the night with him.

“Know this before you enter: you will see things you have never seen before, experience things you’ve never felt… You will not leave this house the same as when you entered it.”

“I’m not afraid.” you insisted with confidence and walked through the door, pulling his arm with you until the two of you stood in the middle of the run down hallway.

You looked around the dark and messy house with awe; the outside matched with the interior perfectly. It was clear by how there were books and trinkets scattered around the place, that an old, artistic soul with too much time, lived here. In a way, it was very cozy and certainly formed an interesting atmosphere as you slowly walked further in.

“Wow… so this is where you make your music?” you asked as you saw the back wall covered with old guitars and the floor littered with parts of drum equipment.

“Do you like music?” he asked as he slowly followed you into the room, but stopped just few feet away from you as he turned on his music player. The odd sounds coming through the speakers lulled you in a trance, making you sway your hips to the slow beat of the song.

“I love music.” you replied and twirled slowly around until you saw him staring at you with a mysterious look you couldn’t figure out. “I’ve never heard this song though…”

Adam walked over to you with a slight smirk on his lips and grabbed your waist with one arm, pulling you against his chest until no room was left between you. His hips swayed along with yours to the beat of the song, his pelvis grinding deliciously against yours.

You were absolutely glamoured by the curiosity that was Adam. For months you had seen him in the local club, hiding away in a dark corner with his shades on, wishing and hoping that perhaps you would be the one to finally nab him and take him home. He was just as perplexing as he was beautiful. But then again, perhaps that was the reason for his undeniable charm.

“Adam?” you whispered with a smirk after a moment of dancing together. Adam pulled his head back just a bit, looking down at you through his long lashes. “You mentioned something about new experiences…” you continued with a saucy flirt, reaching up to unbutton his black shirt that hid his pale skin.

“I believe I did…” he smirked back and pulled you to another room; his bedroom, by the looks of things.

A big canopy bed greeted you and you smirked to yourself. Somehow it fitted his personality.

His big, cold hands roamed every inch of your body, bringing coolness to your terribly hot skin that desperately needed to be alleviated. His thin lips joined with yours, nearly denying you of the chance to breathe as he stole kisses from your lips and tongue like a thief.

“Pull off your shirt and get on the bed.” he demanded with the minute force of his voice and intimidation. You heeded his request gladly, pulling off your top and sitting at the foot of the bed.

Adam himself had already removed his unbuttoned shirt and came to stand in front of you, surprising you totally as he pulled your legs up into the air, the force making you fall backwards until you lay against the bed.

Without so much of a word, he nearly ripped your belt into shreds in attempt to open you jeans, hastily pulling them down to your feet until he was satisfied with the sight of your bare legs.

He seemed so much more intimidating as you laid there underneath his big watchful eyes. You crawled back towards the pillows as he came near you, crawling on his knees to lie between your legs.

“It’s been a while since I last felt such a warm softness…” he groaned against your inner thigh.

You could not help the moans that escaped your lips as his mouth kissed and nipped the sensitive skin there, so close to your covered quim you felt slicking up just for him.

You could swear he knew every single thought that crossed your mind as you stared down onto his darkened face. The evil grin told you that he knew something, and soon he found out just what was going on beneath the lace underwear.

“My, my, my. What a lovely little snack you are.” he sniggered in his low English voice, making you lightheaded.

It was as if all the air in the room had disappeared in an instant and you were left there to suffer in sweet agony, too lost in your own heady lust as Adam parted your folds and delved deep into you sensitive linings.

For what seemed like an eternity filled with multiple wonderful releases, he licked and suckled your slick quim until your voice became sore of the moans of delight. He held your thighs obscenely wide, making sure to reach every little bit with his tongue, both in and out of your tight canal. But still he was not finished with you.

He would not be finished until _he_ was properly satisfied with the slickened state of your quim. “No, darling, let me hear your voice.”

“I can’t come anymore.” you cried out, gently pushing at his shoulders to give you a moment to breath.

“No, no, no, my dear.” he said as he pulled back with his lips and nose covered with a heavy coat of your juices, finally removing his own dark jeans to reveal what he hid beneath them. “I’ve hardly even started with you.” And just like that, his heavy body crawled right on top of you, trapping you beneath him like you were his own personal little toy.

Despite your early onset exhaustion, you were still coherent enough to so see his façade crumbling. His pupils were blown wide, making him look like an animal ready to pounce on his pray; ready to take what he wanted with very little disregard for you.

“Tell me, my dear,” he whispered against your cheek as he ground his heavy erection against your soaking slit, coating himself for the inevitable conclusion that the two of you had sought after hours ago. “Do you still want what I promised you? This will be the last time I ask you, so you better be sure of your answer.”

But no words were needed at this point anymore. Not by you at least.

You trailed your hands down his lean back, reaching all the way down to his fleshy ass to grab him tightly, pulling his hips closer to yours until he finally entered your slick passage with complete ease.

Adam grinned with a wide, openmouthed smile as he watched your eyes roll back into your skull as you screamed at the intrusion. His heavy member filled you completely in the most pleasurable way possible.

The slow, deliberately careful man in every way had turned into a complete animal, rutting hard into you as if his life depended on this very act of carnality. His hips pounded against yours at such a speed and force, that soon you found yourself bracing your hands against the headboard, covering your head from the beating his thrusting would have cause upon it. Despite you not saying a thing about it, he saw the slight discomfort on your face that the position caused you.

Adam growled, stopping just for a moment as he turned his torso to the bedside table, rummaging through it until he pulled out a scarf.

At the moment, you did not question why he had stopped nor why he began searching for a fucking Easter egg in the middle of the screw of a lifetime. You were just overwhelmed by his stamina, slowly coming to grips with the fact that perhaps he wasn’t joking when he said that you’d be experiencing new things.

A slight pang of worry did however invade your mind a moment later as you saw the red scarf in his hands. Though you did not express any wish to stop this rather athletic coupling, his intimidating face and dark eyes had you nervous as he tied your hands to the ornamental railings of the headboard.

You knew immediately that what he intended was going to push you to the very end of your comfort zone. The look in his eyes was deliciously dark with lust, and he was ready to be set free from his own restraints.

With a silent nod, you agreed to his animalistic nature, allowing him to find the pleasure he sought for the both of you.

He held onto your thighs whilst still deeply imbedded inside you and shuffled backwards on his knees until you were stretched tightly, your back barely even touching the bed as he held you open for him to ravage.

The tightness you felt in your arms and back only heightened the pleasure you felt between your legs as Adam thrusted deeply inside you. His thrusts, up to this moment, had been hectic and erratic, but now, with his strong arms holding you open for him to take, his every moment was precise, deliberate and absolutely exquisite.

You had never felt anyone reach so deep inside you, it was as if every thrust he did made you breathe out the very last air you had in your lungs.

He was relentless, going on for what seemed like an eternity, groaning unabashedly up into the ceiling as he ground his pelvis against your oversensitive nub. He didn’t care how he came across to you; his only reason to be was to make sure the two of you found utter release as many times as possible, and by the way your tight channel constricted in between spasms, it would seem he was doing the job so perfectly.

Adam gripped your hips tighter and tighter with each speeding thrust, surely leaving marks on your skin that would remind you of the coupling for days to come.

“Are you still fucking alive?” he growled with a sneer as he kept on pushing and pulling his coated prick from inside you.

“Uh-huh.” was the only thing you could form under the forming pleasure that bubbled deep in your core.

“Pity…” he groaned turned on as he watched the sight of the two of you joined together. “I guess I’ll just have try a little harder then.” he continued and flipped you over onto you belly, stuffing a pillow underneath your pelvis to gain that special edge.

You were absolutely livid with the new pleasure this position cased you. Every thrust he made as he leaned over your sweaty body, rubbed just the right spots inside you so perfectly, and soon the only thing your mouth was good for was to moan garbled screams as he pounded deeply against your soft ass.

His hands kept you down as he thrusted, the old springs of the bed still putting up a fight, making you bounce back to him after ever push; and oh how it was an exquisite death.

The scarf still kept your hands stilled and immobile, all his for the taking. You were sure that he would fuck you to the brink of exhaustion, and then some. You knew that if you ever survived this, making it back home would be a monumental task on your well used quim, which now tightened yet again in search of yet another release.

“Yes…” he moaned against your ear in a deep growl. “I can feel you tightening again. Such a delicious little quim. So wet and snug.” His appetite was just too insatiable. You knew that all the energy in your body had already disappeared and you weren’t sure if you had it in you to continue on for much longer.

“Oh no,” he mocked you as your body turned slack in his hands, “do you need a little help?”

You groaned, trying to say no to the last orgasm he wanted to inflict upon you.

“Now don’t be ungrateful. Let me help you.” said he and the evil sneer was oh so evident in his tone.

Adam snaked his fingers between the folds of your soaked and abused quim, finding the tiny little nub there and rubbing it until you stiffened up, trebling one last time until your body finally gave up to exhaustion.

You faintly heard Adam growl loudly behind you, thrusting thrice more against you until he lay motionless atop you with something small and sharp gliding against your neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 with a request for Adam to turn the reader into a vampire. He hesitates, but eventually agrees to it and in the process, gets turned on by her reaction and pleases his mentally exhausted girl.

“What is that?” you found yourself moaning as you felt a teasing sharpness at the back of your neck. Adam made no intention to move away from your back, keeping you pinned between him and the old bed.

When he did not answer, you felt a rise of curiosity spark deep within you. It was a rather difficult position to be in, with your hands still tied together to the headboard, him still topping over you. But still you managed to peer over your shoulder to stare at the look of total abandonment on his face.

His unruly black hair covered most of his face, but it was his eyes and teeth that could not hide from you. He was an animal personified; something that seemed so dangerous but alluring at the same instance.

“Oh my God!” you screamed, shocked by what you saw. “What are you?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.” he whispered into your ear and ran his fingers through the hair at the back of your skull, fisting tightly until your head snapped back and a wave of terror flooded over you. “Such a pity… For a zombie, you are very responsive, very delectable. So much fun to play with.” he sneered with his deep voice that still turned you on despite the threatening situation. His sharp teeth ghosted against your jugular, kissing and nipping it in a teasing fashion before going in for the kill he made no attempts to hide.

“Wait!” you screamed, threatened by his deadly lips. “I want you to change me, make me like you.”

But Adam only laughed as you squirmed underneath him. “My dear, you’re nothing but a tasty snack. Why would I pass on eating you when your skin tastes so delicious?” he replied and emphasized it by licking a long line from between your shoulder blades to the nape of your neck.

“You said so yourself: I’m very responsive and fun to play around with.” you moaned both turned on and completely terrified by the terror this creature inflicted upon you.

“While I do agree that you’d make an excellent little toy for me to play with,” he whispered against your cheek with a lick of his tongue, grinding his pelvis against your ass, emphasizing the growing erection that still had managed to stay deep within your tightness, “I think I would rather just eat you now.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” you cried as you felt his lips on you and the sharpness of his teeth pricking your skin slightly. “I’ve seen you at the club; you’re always alone. You’re never there with anyone, but I’ve seen you stare at others when you thought no one was looking.”

Adam stopped and listened to your every word carefully, still holding you completely at his mercy. “You always seem so lonely. And there are no pictures of loved ones here that I can see… You need company.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” he sneered against you, pulling at your hair until you thought he’d actually rip parts of it off your scalp.

“I think I do.” you continued and he listened. “I think you’ve been alone for too long. Why else would you’ve allowed me to come back with you? Why now, when everyone knows you always leave alone?”

“Do you think it’s wise to anger a vampire?” Adam asked angrily as he held your head with one hand and with the other, restricted your airflow by squeezing your throat.

“What… do I have… to lose?” you said through restricted breaths, trying to convince him from the certain death you faced. “I could tell by… the way you looked tonight… that you were alone and lonely.”

“I don’t think so, pet. Perhaps I was just hungry?”

“No…” you said and attempted to shake your head. “I know that look. I’ve had the same one on my face for years.”

“You assume a lot.”

“Am I wrong?” you countered.

“You have a death wish?” he asked sarcastically with clear anger still in his voice, tightening his grip on your already constricted throat.

“That’s irrelevant. No matter what you choose to do with me, I won’t leave here the same way as I came. Isn’t that what you promised?”

Adam stilled, recalling the words of warning he had uttered before they entered the house. “I did promise you that, didn’t I?”

Adam suddenly pulled back, making you cough as the air suddenly invaded your lungs and the weight of his body suddenly disappearing. He immediately took ahold of your legs, flipping you around onto your back. You stared at his dark features, the look of death on his face so clear for you to see.

You were terrified of him, but remained calm. Perhaps it was the silent beauty he portrayed that stilled you. But no matter what he decided upon, you felt at peace in the face of death.

Adam crawled slowly back on top of you, holding your head still to the side as he licked at the throbbing vein in your neck. “You would make an excellent dinner, pet. So sweet and ripe…” he whispered against your skin, until suddenly you felt the pain of his teeth break your skin; the blood quickly flowing away from your wound along with any warmth you felt in your body.

The pain was excruciating as your life-force slowly withered away with your eyesight. The only thing you heard was the sound of him drinking you away, groaning in delight as he suckled your warm blood.

You vaguely felt little drops of something pungent entering your dry mouth just moments after he pulled back from your neck. You were completely immobile; no energy, no warmth, no spark of life to be found anywhere within you.

Yet as the drops fell down your throat, something dark and powerful ran through you.

Your eyesight improved tenfold, your sense of smell was overwhelming and your skin felt as if it were on fire and a million needles prickled against your skin. The feeling was immensely overpowering.

Adam watched at your transformation, lying just on top of you with a gleaming look of fascination at the animal he was creating. The pain in your insides made you want to squirm and roll around, but the bounds on your hands made it impossible for you curl up into a comfortable position.

“It will pass…” you heard him say as he grabbed ahold of your jaw, making you stare at his lust filled eyes. “Enjoy the pain. Nothing will ever make you feel as alive than at this very moment.”

You screamed up at the ceiling as you felt your skin turn dry and a searing fire burn your insides. You were convinced that this was the burning death you would experience in hell, but the look of unadulterated pleasure on Adam’s face was worth the pain you felt.

“Oh how you look glorious, my child.” he whispered as the last waves of pain settled within you and you relaxed against the bounds that held you down. Your mind was filled with senses you never experienced before, absolutely draining you into a whimpering mess as your mind tried to settle into the new way of thinking and a new way of experiencing life.

“That pain in your head…” he whispered against your cheek as he traced the linings of your lips with his finger, wholly tempted to bite them until whatever little blood still filled them was to trickle out. “That pain is your mind and senses turning into something lethal and primitive; something no mere mortal could ever understand. The slightest feeling of a single touch,” said Adam and licked your upper lip with his pointed tongue, “is multiplied by a thousand. It’s deliciously agonizing, isn’t it?”

You groaned unintelligible words as you felt the changes in your body settle, exhausting you both mentally and physically, until nothing more was left of you than a piece of whimpering meat.

“The transition is never smooth, my child.” Adam said, reaching up to finally untie your arms so you could relax against the bed.  Your eyes, dazed with their new vivid sight, watched as your creator soothed your burning skin with his hands which no longer seemed cold. His lips trailed across your non-breathing body, kissing your paling skin down to the juncture of your thighs. “Perhaps I should alleviate any further discomfort, my child?”

You felt his slippery tongue snake between you abused folds as he held your thighs in his beautiful hands. You were wholly unable to even move a finger after your transition, let alone capable of pushing him away if you wanted to.

The pressure his lips and his tongue applied over your nub was overwhelming, and by the way his eyes sparkled with such mischief, he knew this as well. This only spurred him on even more and you could see through the small slits of your eyes, he was taking his pleasure from this act of pain alleviation.

His fingers soon joined his tongue and lips, and you felt the heightened pleasure of being filled with his long digits. He laughed menacingly as you groaned and attempted to roll away from the overpowering feeling, but still he kept you from moving away with his free hand.

“No moving, my dear. I promise you will soon feel at ease.”

You calmed yourself as he held you still, trying to enjoy the maddening heat in the bottom of your belly as he licked your seams from the juices.

You wished you would have had a bit of energy left in your dead body as the maddening pressure built up.  You wanted to twist your fingers in his hair, to cry out as he ministered the last lick on your hypersensitive nub, but what was left of you could not do more than lay in a whimpering mess of twitching legs and arms.

“Don’t worry, my sweet child. Once you gain your strength, you will know the true coupling of vampires.”


End file.
